Glued To Her Side
by McAbbyGirl4Life
Summary: After an untimely incident involving crazy glue, Abby and McGee find themselves in a rather awkward position...and their coworkers aren't helping any. Multi chapter fic. Humor, friendship and a hint of romance of the goth and geek variety.
1. Crazy Glue Mishap

**Ok, so this is kinda inspired by "Murder 2.0" when Abby crazy glues McGee's shoes to the floor...though that episode has nothing to do with this story. Also my brother crazy glued his fingers together the other day, so that kinda inspired this too. I have a feeling this story is either gonna be a hit or miss like my story _Things To Do When Stuck In An Elevator_ but you guys loved that one so, hopefully you'll enjoy this one just as much :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just lots of past incidents with the ridiculous invention called crazy glue...**

* * *

><p>Timothy McGee smiled absently as inclined his head comfortably against the headboard of his bed. A certain Goth forensic scientist squirmed slightly as she curled lazily into a more comfortable position against Tim's side, a satisfied smile playing idly on her crimson red lips.<p>

"Ooooh, this is my favorite part!" Abby squealed, gripping his arm excitedly, her animated eyes trained expectantly to the impressive flat screen TV fixed to Tim's wall.

"Abs, the whole movie has been your favorite part," Tim retorted dryly, rolling his eyes with mock exasperation.

Abby pursed her lips in annoyance at this and awarded him a swift punch in the arm. Tim made a sound of protest, but Abby stifled it with adamant shushing. Scoffing softly he turned an annoyed glare to the screen but relented for a moment to toss Abby a furtive grin. Regardless of the minor injuries that were so typical of their movie nights Tim still decided they were his favorite thing to do come nightfall on a Friday.

"I'm going to get some more popcorn," Abby declared abruptly, snatching up the empty popcorn bowl and scrambling out of the bed.

"Pause for me!" She added over her shoulder as she bounded out of the room, her ponytails swaying wildly.

Abby's essence still lingered in the room causing Tim's lips to be permanently frozen upward as he waited patiently for her return.

"Hey McGee," Abby yelled from the kitchen, "Where is your cookie-" but the rest of her sentence was drowned out by a loud crash and the musical sound of breaking glass.

"Abs, you ok?" Tim called out worriedly as leaped to his feet and rushed over to the kitchen.

"I'm fine, McGee," Abby replied looking rather disgruntled as she sat up next to a puddle of water and shards of broken glass. She made a movement then grimaced visibly, "Actually I think I might have cut my back,"

"Ok, I'll go get some Band-Aids. No, don't move," Tim commanded when Abby made a move to get up, "I want to clean up the glass first, I don't want you getting cut worse,"

He returned moments later with a box of bandages in hand.

"So, what happened?" He asked curiously as he stooped to gather up the glass.

"I was looking for your cookie jar because I wanted to grab you some Nutter Butters and I couldn't find it so I got up on your counter to look in the cupboards, but then I accidentally knocked over that glass of water and slipped. Stupid H2O," Abby explained, glaring at her water spattered clothing.

"How'd you cut your back then?" Tim wondered, depositing the glass pieces into the garbage.

"I think I cut it on the edge of your counter top."

"Well, lets take a look at it," Tim said, grabbing several band-aids and crouching down next to her.

She was right. The back of her shirt was torn revealing angry sliced skin oozing scarlet blood.

"Ouch," Tim commented, wincing at the sight.

"Yeah, McGee. Ouch. The edges on counter tops are dangerous! Why haven't you gotten them child-proofed, McGee?" Abby reprimanded, tensing slightly as Tim gently wiped the blood away with a towel.

"Because I don't have kids, Abby," Tim replied, opening up a band-aid.

"That's no excuse," Abby retorted, and though her back was turned to Tim he could hear the pout in her voice.

"I'm sorry," He responded soothingly, gently placing his hand on her bare lower back and pressing on one of the bandages. He couldn't help but notice how incredibly soft her skin felt under his touch, but shook away the thought.

"So where is your cookie jar, anyway?" Abby asked, relaxing slightly in result of his tender and cautious bandaging skills.

"I broke it yesterday by accident. I glued it back together and it's drying over on my desk," Tim elucidated absently, moving over slightly so he could put on a second band-aid.

"Oops," He muttered when he put his hand in the puddle of water next to them, and promptly shook it off.

"Cold!" Abby exclaimed when he put his still wet hand on her back.

"Sorry, sorry," Tim quickly apologized.

"So that's what the Crazy Glue was for," She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, can't live without it…wait, where did you see the Crazy Glue?" Tim asked.

"It was by the glass of water,"

"The glass of water that you knocked over?" Tim demanded suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

Tim's eyes flashed to the spot where the glass was before Abby knocked it over. No bottle of glue. His gaze then went to the place where he had just placed his hand in the puddle of water, and his expression went from searching to horrified. There lay the bottle of Crazy Glue, tipped over and oozing into the mess of water on the floor. Tim instantly tried to take his hand from Abby's lower back.

"Ouch, McGee!" Abby exclaimed.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no," Tim whispered, mortified.

"What's wrong?" Abby immediately demanded.

"Abs- Abs…I think we're stuck."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so what do you think? Shall I continue?<strong>

**...or shall I put a muzzle on my brain to prevent any more ridiculous random stories from spouting out?**


	2. Attack of the Teddy Scares

***is speechless* Wow...seriously guys? You are freaking incredible! You all deserve chocolate, and all things amazing! Thank you, you amazing reviews :D Thank you!** **I hope you guys love this chapter as much as the last. This story is really surprisingly fun to write...I'm definitely continuing it, so no worries!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teddy Scares...though I just ordered Edwin Morose and he is sooooo cute :D**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we're <em>stuck<em>?" Abby prodded urgently.

"I mean the crazy glue it- it got in the water, and I got the water on my hand and I put my hand on your back and now- now its glued to you. Abby I'm so, so sorry! I had no idea- I just- I'm so sorry Abs," Tim lunged into a rush of apologies, completely frustrated with himself.

Abby twisted herself carefully around and stared him hard in the eyes, silencing his fervent apologies with her gaze.

"Abby, I really am-" Tim tried again but the effort was futile as Abby pressed her finger firmly to his lips, refusing to let the words escape.

"So what you're saying is," Abby began in an uncharacteristically calm manner, "you are unable to remove your hand from my back because we are totally and completely glued together?"

"Yes," Tim answered softly, swallowing nervously as he awaited her reaction.

Abby remained silent for a moment before her neutral expression morphed, twisting her cherry red lips into a mischievous grin, a bubble of laughter flooding from her mouth.

"What-what's so funny?" Tim asked curiously, feeling quite relieved that she was taking the situation so well.

"Its just so- so…hinky!" Abby explained between giggles, "But you are number 2 on my list of people I'd want to be glued to if I had to choose, so this totally rocks!"

"You've thought about this before?" Tim asked, only vaguely startled. After all, he would never put anything past the endearingly peculiar Goth.

"Of course, McGee. Haven't you?" Abby wondered, her eyes wide in astonishment.

He disregarded this.

"Ok, I think we should go see if we can find some acetone," He said, gingerly pulling her to her feet.

Tim steered them into the bathroom and began rummaging through the cabinets with his single left hand.

"I can't believe it!" He burst in exasperation several minutes later, "I don't even have nail polish remover,"

"Well Timmy, looks like we're stuck like this. Get it? Stuck?" Abby teased a moment later, her voice shadowed with amusement.

Tim gave her a look raising his eyebrows, but the ghost of a grin crept up on his face.

"So what do we do?" He wondered aloud, "Should we go out and buy some acetone? Go to the ER? They can usually undo this kinda thing…or we could-"

"How about we just stay like this?" Abby interrupted, smiling up innocently at him.

"Stay- stay like this?" Tim questioned uncertainly, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead

"Yeah, it could be fun, Timmy!" Abby persuaded eagerly, her emerald eyes begging him to agree.

"Fun?" He repeated hesitantly, as if he didn't comprehend the meaning of the word.

"Yes, McGee. Fun. Ooooh, we could go out! We could go to the mall and we can dress you up as a Goth for a night. Oh, and we can act like those obnoxious couples who can't keep their hands off each other! It would be sooo much fun, McGee!" Abby convinced enthusiastically, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Tim faltered a moment before answering.

"Ok, maybe just for a little bit," He relented, caving to her whim with a defeated pout, "But I am not dressing up as a Goth,"

"So that's a yes?" Abby asked energetically.

"Yeah, I guess," Tim replied doubtfully, "You sure you this isn't too awkward?"

"Ugh, McGee! Its almost impossible for us to be awkward…Plus, staying like this gives me the perfect excuse to hug you whenever I want," She added affectionately, looping her arms around his neck and hugging him securely.

"You've never had to make an excuse before," Tim pointed out, but returned the embrace willingly. He smiled as he realized his glued hand rested in the exact position that he always put it when he usually hugged her.

"You sure you don't want to be just a little bit Goth? We could put some eyeliner on you that would really bring out those eyes of yours," Abby countered hopefully.

"No," Tim replied without any hesitation.

"Ok fine, what about some black nail polish? Oh wait," She said with an impish glint in her eye, "I forgot. We don't have any nail polish remover,"

"Funny Abs,"

"Ok, how about we go to my favorite store for a few minutes and buy you some creepy stuffed animal to put on your desk. Final offer," Abby bantered, smiling at the resolution splintering in his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm not putting it on my desk," Tim agreed firmly.

"Sold, to Timothy McGee!" Abby called out gleefully.

"Now lets get going!" She declared, dragging him to the door.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Abs? I don't know if I'm too comfortable with this…" Tim protested as Abby maneuvered them through the crowds at the mall, his hand quite visibly up her shirt.<p>

"Relax, Tim," Abby sighed as she guided them into a dark, ominous looking shop lit up with flaming red LEDS.

"Now I'm really gonna relax," Tim muttered sarcastically under his breath, as they entered the morbid shop rumbling with metal melodies.

"Awww, look at these! Aren't they cute?" Abby squealed, picking up a terrifying looking zombie bear.

"What could possibly be cute about demented teddy bears?" Tim asked with an air of befuddlement.

"They're Teddy Scares, Timmy. And look at them! They are so adorable!" Abby persisted, bringing two frightening bears wearing broken heart sweatshirts and stitched shut lips to his eye level.

"I see them, and I still don't get it,"

"Well I think they're perfect…. we're getting them," Abby concluded happily, clutching them to her chest.

"Fine," Tim relented quickly, wanting to exit the shop at the soonest opportunity.

"No, no, I'll pay for it," He insisted when Abby pulled out her purse.

"Aw, you have such a sweet boyfriend," The girl behind the counter commented, grinning at them.

"Oh we're n-"

"Don't I know it," Abby cut him off, slipping her arms around his waist and grinning impishly up at him. Tim almost scoffed at the tackiness of her line, but resisted the urge.

"You two have a nice day!" The girl called after them as they exited the shop.

"So, where next?" Abby asked, absently twisting the bags around her fingers.

"Puppies?" Tim said, a wide grin taking over his expression.

"Puppies," Abby repeated conclusively, mirroring his smile.

And with that they navigated their way to the pet store.

"Aww, Abs look at this little guy. Isn't he cute?" Tim cooed, pointing to a fuzzy black Lab.

"You have a soft spot for puppies, don't you Timmy?" Abby asked teasingly, analyzing his heart melting expression.

"A little bit," Tim admitted reluctantly, flashing her a brief self-conscious smile.

"Softie," Abby accused playfully, smiling fondly up at him.

Tim opened his mouth to counter her accusation with a credible retort when a voice interrupted their banter.

"Abby? McGee?"

Abby spun around abruptly at the sound of her name, taking Tim with her and causing them both to go lurching forward.

"Jimmy!" She exclaimed, quickly regaining her balance and in result Tim's balance as well.

"Uh, hey Palmer. What-what are you doing here?" Tim asked in a vague effort at conversation as he awkwardly attempted to contort into a position that concealed his hand that was so obviously up Abby's shirt.

"Oh, Breena and I have been thinking about getting a pet, so I came to scout out the puppies. Breena is leaning more towards a kitten but-" Jimmy paused suddenly, his gaze focusing briefly at their noticeably intimate physical contact, "Oh guys I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your date."

Abby and Tim promptly exploded in a rush of denials, their words overlapping in an unintelligible manner.

"Not dating-"

"Crazy glue accident-"

"….number 12-"

"We would never-"

"….would insure a long painful death-"

"…really _really_ likes puppies-"

They both ceased talking at the exact same time. Jimmy looked at them in complete concentration before attempting to clarify what they had been trying to say.

"So, you guys aren't on a date because Abby is going out with a guy named Craidy Gloo who almost died on the 12th and likes puppies?"

Tim and Abby both gave him blank stares.

"Yeah, I didn't think that was it."

"We had a little mishap with some crazy glue earlier today, that's all," Tim explained, his ears tinged pink.

"Oh. Then why are you guys still glued together?" Jimmy asked curiously.

Tim shot Abby a shamefaced look to which she simply smiled at, giggling at his now vibrant red ears.

"Was Abby's idea," He mumbled, averting his embarrassed gaze to the floor.

Jimmy had a hint of a knowing smile on his face.

"Well, I have to get going. You two have a fun night," He said, abruptly putting an end to their awkward conversation.

"Oh and Palmer?" Tim called out sharply after him, "Breath a word of this to Tony and you're dead,"

"Understood," Jimmy replied solemnly, nodding his head in affirmation.

"Well that was-" Abby started when Jimmy was out of hearing range.

"Unexpected." Tim finished for her.

"Yeah. Maybe we should get going,"

"Yeah, I see your point," Tim agreed.

"This was fun though," Abby said with a buoyant grin, "But lets go finish our movie night,"

"We stopping for nail polish remover on the way?" Tim asked as they made their way to his car.

Abby was silent for a moment, but Tim could perceive the sly smile creeping up on her face.

"Not yet," She answered finally.

Tim was tempted to object, but resisted the urge. After all, this had been an interesting if not amusing experience so far. Besides saying no to Abby had never been his strong point. Perhaps he'd simply let things play out….

…. and hope that he wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys liking it? Thank you again, you brilliant people you...<strong>

**...and if you don't review I'm sending my Teddy Scare on you ;D**


End file.
